jungletrollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gear
Gathering items and crafting is a main component of the game. You'll spend most of your gametime trying to aquire resources and manufacturing the items you will need to survive. So it is essential that you are able to quickly find what you are looking for. Many items can be crafted from your inventory with opening the ©rafting Page by pressing the Key C or the icon. By pressing C again will open your class specific crafting. You can see what items you need in your inventory by hovering your mouse over the icon. Furthermore the abilities and and restrictions are shown in the tooltip too. Read them carefully to see if you can use this item before crafting it. But not everything can be crafted in your inventory, especially higher tier items need rare components and have to be crafted in specific buildings. The items can be devided into resources (natural and animal), crafted and special (quest) items. For a list of items go to Items. Natural resources COMMON These resources are needed for basic craftings, like most buildings and lower level items. They can be found throughout the jungle at a random drop rate , farmed from certain structures and bought from the basic Voodoo Merchant. RARE: These resources are needed for advanced craftings, specialized buildings and higher tier items. They can be found throughout the jungle at a special spawn rate (NOT oil), farmed from certain structures and bought from the Great Voodoo Merchant. Animal resources CONSUMEABLES: These resources drop from animals and are mostly your trolls main food source, but they can be used for several other craftings too. CRAFTING MATERIALS: These resources drop from animals and are mostly used for craftings. Items CRAFTINGS: These items can be crafted either in your trolls inventory or in specific buildings. SPECIAL ITEMS: These items CANNOT be crafted and can only be acquired by special circumstances or from the merchant at the center of the map. Not everything what you need for suvival can be crafted in your troll's inventory. Of course a simple weapon, a bit of armor here and some fire to cook there can keep you alive for some time, but this way you 'll never master the wild. And don't forget, there are other tribes trying to claim this forest as their home too! So improving your equipment, your tribes settlement and developing a strategy how to overcome your enemies should become the objective after you have secured your basic survival. But for this you need buildings, where you can create the items and tools you need. Each building is specialized in a certain field of production. But this does not mean that the items are only useful for the class it benefits most! Buildings are created by crafting a building kit first and then by left clicking and placing the kit at the desired position. To craft items, put the resources in the inventory of the building and press the item you want to craft. For a list of buildings go to Buildings. The five basic structures of your settlement are: Warrior's Armory: This will provide the tools you'll need to fight most threats your tribe will face, also the structure for refining resources and recyling your old items is built here. Hunter's Tannery: The wilderness is hurting you too much? This will give your the protection you'll need! Also the Trolls Hut is built here so you can have a comfy home, except you prefere sleeping in the wild or a tent. Shaman's Voodoo Hut: Not everything in the jungle is from this world, better be prepared than sorry! The structures for advanced cooking/brewing and and praying to the gods to help your tribe or even revive a troll are built here. Inventor's Workshop: Need some extra bang for your tribe? Whatever comes your way, with the items you build here you are making sure it never will come back. Protective structures for your base can be build here and some very powerful items if you have a troll smart enough in your tribe who can think of it. Voodoo Merchant: You can't find what you need so desperately? Don't look further here's always someone who'll gladly help (exploit) you! At the merchant you can sell unwanted items or resources in exchange for goldcoins and buy them back for "just" double the price. These are the 5 basic building, there are many more useful buildings and which are not any less essential. Some of these can be built as kit inside these basic buildings, others can be built as specialized crafting inside the troll's inventory.